Lunar Eclipse
by Typhlosion8
Summary: The sun started to shine as it rose into the air. "No, no, no!" I said, gritting my teeth in frustration. I had to evolve now, or wait until the next full moon. I closed my eyes as a ray of sunlight hit my forehead. The moon was about to disappear. I sighed in relief when I felt the strange sensation of my molecules morphing. I opened my eyes and saw my worst nightmare: a pink paw.


**Hello there to anyone who was nice enough to give up their time to read my fanfic instead of looking for more Pokèshipping romance by someone else. It feels good to be acknowledged! **

**Disclaimer:**** Dear Arceus, save me from Nintendo! *whispers to herself* I guess they got tired of my mechas that I borrowed from Team Rocket, but I needed them to give me Pokèmon! Besides, it's all recyclable anyway!**

* * *

><p>My name is Twilight Moon, but everyone just calls me Moon.<p>

I was born to the Moonlight Eclipse clan. They are a large family of Umbreons. Each Eevee is given a night-related name when they hatch, and once, every full moon, all the mature Eevees go to a clearing in our territory where they evolve simultaneously. From what I heard from Luminous Orb, it is the most wonderful feeling in the world, to finally feel like a real part of your clan, to be an Umbreon. I couldn't wait to belong.

I was still training, practising my hunting skills. Once I evolve, I'm expected to find a female Umbreon and bond with her. When you bond, you dedicate yourself to someone else for as long as the moon still rises at night, ever glowing, always there to guide. The moon has always risen, so the bond is never broken.

After I bond, I become the provider for my bond and any Eevees we have. I am the hunter, the one who brings food home. My bond is expected to care for the Eevees. She is to guide them towards their path as an Umbreon. Both bonds take pride in their jobs.

By the time the moon rises this fall, I will be ready to evolve.

* * *

><p>Moon darted through the forest, nimbly dodging stray branches and fallen logs, the moon shining on his light brown fur. He leapt as high as he could, and jumped into a small tree. His Eevee form had tiny claws, so it was hard to grip the branch, but he held tight. Concentrating, he spotted a Pokèmon in the grass, eating a Durin Berry. <em>Yuck! Those are disgusting! <em>Moon thought.

The Eevee opened his mouth wide. His mom was teaching him Shadow Ball, and he was hoping it worked.

He watched in awe as the dark purple orb grew bigger and bigger, spinning as it enlarged. Moon got ready to launch it when, all of a sudden, it exploded in his face, knocking him out of the tree and alerting the wild Pokèmon of his presence. The young Eevee slammed into the hard earth. _Oww... My head.  
><em>

"Raticate!" The creature snarled, his fangs glistening, sharp as knives. "Uh oh..." Moon said slowly. He carefully stepped backwards.

"Cate Raticate!" The Pokèmon growled menacingly. Even though he couldn't understand him well, you had to be a Slowpoke not to hear the anger in the Raticate's voice.

It was a well known myth that Pokèmon could understand other Pokèmon completely. For example, an Eevee could understand a Flareon or one of its other evolutions, but had more difficulty with Pokèmon like Pikachu or Larvitar. It wasn't impossible, but most Pokèmon only spoke their own languages.

Moon tried to talk to the Raticate. " Calm down, I didn't means to anger you." he said softly. Moon was amazing when it came to calming down others. His dad said that he had a silver tongue. Many agreed that he was destined to be a great ambassador once he evolved.

Unfortunately, Raticates are prone to killing those who disturb them. This one was no exception.

Moonlight shone on them both, lighting up the battlefield. The Raticate's teeth started to glow intensely, and he flung himself at the young Eevee, who was grazed by the Super Fang attack as he avoided the attack as best as he could. Moon then countered with his own small teeth biting down on the Raticate's tail in a Bite attack. The Raticate cried out in pain before using Screech.

* * *

><p><span><em>RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEE!<em>

A piercing noise hit my large ears. I was staggering forward, trying to find it's source. I couldn't concentrate at all, so it was a miracle that I was able to attack the Raticate.

I spotted them, and quickly used a Yawn on the Mouse Pokèmon. He collapsed, fast asleep. My ears ringing, I swiftly finished the job with a Trump Card.

I smirked. "Can't even take out a Raticate?" I asked. The Eevee scowled in anger. "I would have been fine." he said angrily.

"Right, right, because you were definitely handling that Screech attack well." I replied smugly. That was when it happened.

My body glowed with a fierce white light, blinding myself and the nearby Eevee. I shone with energy as my molecules morphed and changed to suit my evolution's needs.

Within seconds, I was an Umbreon.

"Arceus no." I gasped. What happened to my Everstone? I spotted it in the shadow of a large tree, nestled between blades of grass.

I started to hyperventilate. "No no no no no no no NO! T-this c-can't be happening!N-not now!"

The Eevee sneered. "What? Scared to evolve?" he asked, venom in his voice.

He was flung to the ground after my powerful Last Resort. I had curled up into a resting position, sobbing.

The Eevee looked worried now. "Woah, look. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, don't cry. What's your name?"

I sniffled. "Morning Sun." I said miserably. I was a part of the Rising Dawn clan, and I was going to become an outstanding Espeon.

"Wait, Morning Sun? Isn't that an Espeon name?" he asked. There was real sadness in his voice. I guess he understood my problem now.

"Yeah. People...people call me Sun." I said. Pushing myself up to my feet, I sighed. "Guess I'm in exile now."

* * *

><p>"Why are you in exile?" I asked.<p>

Sun rolled her crimson eyes at me. "It's the law of the Rising Dawn clan, doofus. You must be an Espeon. If you evolve into something else, you're automatically disowned from the clan. If you return to the clan as something else, you will be killed. It's to make sure the young Eevees evolve into Espeons. If there's a Glaceon telling them to evolve into Glaceons, that might change the clan."

"Wow," I whispered. "That's strict." Would my clan disown me if I evolved into something other than an Umbreon?

The Umbreon was testing out her abilities, watching her yellow rings flash in the darkness. Her eyes glowed bright red for a second, before going back to their natural ruby red colour. "Awesome, I can see in the dark!" she said happily, and lit up her rings some more.

"Careful, you're telling other Umbreons you're looking for a bond!" I blurted as she turned on only her tail light and flashed it three times. She looked shocked. "Ewww!" she said, mortified. Then her eyes narrowed. "You're a Moonlight Eclipse Eevee!" she yelled, her tail sticking up and her legs sliding into a battle position.

I returned the position, my tiny body like an ant to her as my hackles raised. "And you're a Rising Dawn Umbreon. Wonder how they'll like that once I tell them where you are."

Sun's eyes widened. "Please, don't do that. I'll be a marked Pokèmon, to be killed on the spot!"

I grinned. "Then you'll let me leave in peace, I assume?"

"No, 'cause if I let you go, what's to stop you from telling them anyway?" she challenged. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."


End file.
